


calm before the storm

by Vasilisian



Series: Daily Drabbles [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bill is a sneaky boi, Gen, that intelligence and problem-solving skill didn't come from nowhere, the day after Bill helped her, the guy became a curse-breaker for gringotts for gods sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilisian/pseuds/Vasilisian
Summary: Bill is determined to help despite her warning, and Jennie appreciates it in spite of herself.





	calm before the storm

It didn't start small, because Gryffindors wouldn't know subtle if it bit them in the arse. The day after her conversation with the oldest Weasley, Jennie gained herself bodyguards in the form of the entire bloody house. A few older students were waiting for her at the entrance to the dungeons, glaring at any Slytherins on their way to breakfast, and they greeted her with brilliant smiles.

Jennie recognized them as the beaters of the Gryffindor team, and it only took her a moment to realize what happened. Muttering about nosy gingers, she power-walked past them in hopes they'd get the message and leave her alone. A futile hope, it turned out, the two boys following her all the way to the Great Hall like particularly colourful bookends.

She'd hoped they would leave her alone once they got there, but it wasn't even that they followed her to the table, _they blocked her way_. Glaring up into two grinning faces, Jennie spun around, smirking when her bag hit one of them in the side, and looked for that idiotic Weasley. It didn't take her long, because he'd gotten up when she'd walked into the hall, and was now coming over. Lovely.

“What the hell is this?” Jennie jerked a thumb over her shoulder at the two beaters.

“You said a single Gryffindor would only make things worse, so I recruited.” They were drawing attention, she could feel the icy glares boring into her skull from here. Lip curling, Jennie tried a different track.

“So you're just gonna have the Quidditch team stalk me all year? And next year, and the one after that? Because the longer this goes on, the angrier they're going to be. They won't be grateful for that broom forever, Weasley, and they can't follow me into the common-room.” His jaw tightened, and Jennie scoffed when he stayed silent.

“Look, I appreciate the gesture, but they're not gonna back off just because you want them to. They grew up during the War, and I don't know if you realized this yet, but they were on the winning side right up until the end. Having a muggle-born in their house is a disgrace, and I spit on what little courtesy they gave me.”

“I'm still not letting you sit at that table. I know we can't protect you everywhere, but let us do this much at least. The guarding wasn't my idea anyway, they volunteered. _All_ of them volunteered.” And in what had to be the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to Jennie, the entirety of Gryffindor house went nuts at Weasley's raised hand. Some howled her name, others broke on in a song they'd obviously come up with last night, but the worst part had to be the enchanted banner some idiot pulled out from under the table with her face on it.

(It was actually a petty good picture, whoever painted it had some serious artistic skills, her hair even flowed in invisible wind and everything. But still, humiliating.)

Weasley was grinning at her, the small glance she risked at the Slytherin table showed that they looked ready to hex her right then and there, and Jennie only hesitated for a moment before stalking past the prefect and sitting down in the emptiest spot. Within seconds it was crowed with most of the Quidditch team, including the other, younger, Weasley.

And yeah, it was loud and chaotic and  _so messy_ , but Jennie had the most fun she'd ever had since coming to Hogwarts. 

 


End file.
